User talk:BlazeCannon15/Archive1
Hello Please stand by I am on vacation currently. I am unable to do it on a mobile phone. I will be able to acsess tommarro.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ☺☺☺♥♥♥♥ How did you create Master Ingram and Midnight Percival?? (Both by the way AWESOME Bakugan!) I wish I could But it came on about 6/7 hours ago where I live. And I missed it. I am sad.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) DUDE! WHY DID U DELETE THE GUARDIAN BAKUGAN PICS???- Bakuhorm I do live in America Huh. You must watch a different than I do.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 22:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) No, wait Wait we have it right. I'd trust the Bakugan company more than people who write captions but have no knowalge about the show.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok I will make an account but how will you find me?? KK My name will be VentusMaster7 ok? Hi Did you get my last message?? And who deleted Magmum WIlda?-- 18:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ☻ Hey catCH Episode 31 new V yet??? Hey I made an account and it didn't word I tried again and it didn't work is there a solution? Thank you BlazeCannon15 -- 22:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Do you have to be a ceartain age to get an account!! 17:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi blazecannon15 as you know i have all of the alto brontes and I was woundering if you could get me some good pic. Hey Blazecannon15 I know you've been asked this before but I was wondering if you could put up some pictures of the different attriubte's of the Bakugan from the anime? Some Bakugan I'm talking about here are Ravenoid, Saurus, Mantris, and Fear Ripper. Please leave me a message when you get the chance. If you mind Well if you mind can u put that Master Ingram and Alpha Hydra accualy are friends :Please don't do that. It's unessecary.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:50, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ajuda ei blaze como vc conseguiu fazer uma conta! to doido pra fazer uma conta e nao consigo aparece la lamentamos,mas neste momneto nao podemos fazer seu cadastro tu nao me conhece mas e so pra perguntar em que hora mais ou menos eu posso "tentar" me cadastrar-- 16:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC)paullo hey im Go Sheng and im having alot of problems editing my user page please tell me how cuz im about to go crazy. A favor Is it possible that you could get a better picture of this? Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 20:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Reply It was good. I got Turbine Drago and Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon, and then went out and bought Bakuflip Myraid Hades, Ultra Dragonoid, and Cyborg Helios. Also, I you want too you can email me at aabce2@gmail.com. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :It's aabce2 because it needed atleast 6 characters for it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to watch the episode right now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) blazecannon15 please says me as you it was part of the community --Dragonoid09 (talk) 16:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC)dragonoid09 dragonoid09 as it is --Dragonoid09 (talk) 17:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks for helping me with editing Thanks for the message but I am Richardli except I forgot my password. thanks thank for editing pages such as the alto brontes page--Macubass13 (talk) 01:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC)macubass13 Bakugan Wiki:Ideas This message is too inform you about the consensus voting for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas page. You are getting this message due to the fact you are currently a regular user and I did not wish to put a message on all 300 or so of the users who have ever edited. However, if you are not a regular user and you reading this, you are still welcome to get consensus for the page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) i know somethigs blaze cannon i know alot of abilities to because im wathcing bakugan right--Macubass13 (talk) 22:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC)macubass13 Reply It's so the community can discuss issues and problems that may affect alot of things and need approval by the community. Kind of like a counsel, except anyone can join and voice their views about something.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Here, let me put an "Issues"section.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 13:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) editing no problem Hi I suspect you live in Canada! reply blazecannon please respond--Macubass13 (talk) 02:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC)macubass13 hi hi blazeconnon u a brawler or u just collect bakugan? Reply Reply Cussing = 3 months Vandalism (1st) = 3 days Vandalism (2nd) = 1 week etc. Just plain harassment of other users = 3 weeks. From the top of my head. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) yes he does hexados uses that ability in episode 33. Templates Dude, I do not know what is going on, but on my computer between all of the templates there are the words shatki hega between the links. I do not know why they are there or what it means or if it is just my computer but maybe the could may have been vandalized because some guy has been vandalizing the wiki and with me he already has two strikes, so if you could dive into that for me that would rock thanks. Attribute (talk) 01:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, the guy just earned his third strike and hear is his IP Address, 76.97.206.185. Also there is this user Drago99 who vandalized my talk page, saying that I assault cows, which is obviously a lie, so i'll see what I can do with him. Attribute (talk) 01:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I just found out why the templates are like that. The IP Address guy actually edited the bullet point code so that is what it would say but I reverted it back to Koisuru's version but that guy must be blocked. I'm going to look at his contributions to see what else he's done. Attribute (talk) 01:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: All handled, he made a few other vandalisms and created a random page but I reverted his edits but the page (Tetsuo Sat) still needs to be deleted. All of this happened today and his only post before that was on Abce2's blog. So there you go, I think there is enoguht Vandalism against him to block him. Unfortunetly, as I have no power, it is up to you to delete the page and block him. Attribute (talk) 01:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) this use has been changeing the last name of the brawlers 99.255.230.103 BladeDragonoid (talk) 22:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) sorry your right hexados doesn't use that ability yes yes duskscull hurry hurry duskscull is deleting your favorite pages. Duskskullbone Duskskullbone has been swearind at user deleteing page and spaming others please deal with him soonBladeDragonoid (talk) 23:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thought you'd like to know... I know your busy right now, but Dan's page needs to be fixed as SOON as possible, considering how likely it is for some little kid to be looking at it this very moment. 23:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) P. S. I tried to but couldn't. wiki Do you know who created the wiki Drago99 (talk) 02:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Stop How was that vandalism? So he misspelled something, no reason to block someone. I'm really close to removing your adminship. Please, think before you block.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) A mistake From the history of the page I can see why you think that. But I can tell that Rec didn't do that on purpose. Another editor reverted of undid the edit right before he undid it, so he reverted it back to vandalism when he thought he was reverting back the un-vandalized reversion.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 04:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply I got to be an admin less than a week after I joined. I massed edited and asked Koisuru what it would take to become an admin. For some reason, he made me an admin. I then got Rhivana to be an admin, and when that happened Koisuru made me a 'crat. (still unsure why, but oh well). To be blocked for a year, users have to show that they are not a regular vandal and will/have used other accounts to attack others and/or vandalize. Another way is for the vandal to be a regular contributer to another Wikia. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 04:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not at this point in time. I don't feel like I could trust you with more advanced tools.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 18:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping gain consensus for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests page. It is fully operational, so feel free to voice concerns and requests!10:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply to message on BWIaR Just revert and explain.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 00:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC) need help hey do you know were to download the bakugan game to the pc i dont?? Im new Im new at this could not find it if you are not busy can you tell me step by step Thank you!! Reply I can't. I'm on the road to Dalllas and on the ipad. Sorry, Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 16:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) This good, or bigger????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 20:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Now?????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 23:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I just wait till I see a good spot, then get the pic. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 23:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I waited till they looked at the camera. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 00:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan dimensions dosent work why Hi why dosent bakugan dimensions work in my country it gives me a blank screen can you help Such as what? I'm correcting the mistakes i find. Does that mean all other Users are also annoying? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 00:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) never mind i will wait for the full version to be released What? I'm not even on this Wikia right now. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 16:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Look, i don't blame you that you use reverts to check even one edit insteat of Undo. I correct what i see. That's all. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 16:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) 6000 Congrats on 6000 edits!!! This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 03:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Just seen the message you wrote. Hope they'll understand us correctly. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 21:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) One for a Wikia I made earlier, it was not easy. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 22:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ☆ About your message. There's such thing called Discrimination. Rec is indeed the image professional here, but Aquosx got the images of those other Bakugan, i got the card images and some other missing images, and all other users also help a lot. Abce2 gets all the newest info. You put most of the Anime effects, on which we seriously thank you. Small users? What about Koisuru, who started this Wikia, Agent A who corrects all the grammar mistakes, Drago99 and many others? All users here are unique with something, not just "The Ultimate Trio". "People"? Shouldn't it be characters? This is not a hate message, i do not intend any anger, don't be mad at me. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) It's just that the message you wrote sounds like you, Abce2 and Rec are the only editors here, and all other users act like anonymous watchers that either vandalize or make small corrections. Other Wikis don't do so. You could at least have writed that message in a other way. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Eh, i understand you... As HotShot says in a parody comic. "My LiFe Is PaiN". [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) DANG, i finish writing my message to you as i get a message from you and Rec from a other Wikia. XTRMZR!!!! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Altough i'm not a fan of Aluze, the one in the center (or the second one) is quite interesting. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Sure, just give me ten minutes. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 22:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Which one? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 22:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, i'll try. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) So it was you? Awesome. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I thought that page was created by a random user. For example, the Dryoid page. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Help with editing hi Blazecannon is AlltributeMaNaga So when i go to edit the Dragonoid page the editing thing looks lik it does when you editing it in a internet explorer 6! it's so frustrating i cnt stand it! so can you fix this problem? thanks AlltributeMaNaga (talk) 17:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga ☆ I don't know. It comes to me at random. Some days i make less than ten edits, others i make over hundred. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 20:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) And i'm not following you. You weren't here earlier today. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 20:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok... This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 00:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ☆ And you never did such things EVER, did you? And quit lying, i'm not spacing. I'm adding links and correct grammar mistakes. And sorry for being so active today. I was just mad about something. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 00:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) And i'm not following you. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 00:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm not going to be a stickler and tell you how to use commas, but all I would like is for you to start capitalizing at the beginning of your sentences.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 00:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea, but do you have any idea what the heck is wrong with the Battle Brawler page????? --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 01:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) About HYENA!!!! Something is wrong with her page. Did someone block her? she says that she can't worrk on any other talk pages then her own, and can't edit anything. please help my insane friend. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 18:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) well isn't the rule that you HAVE to give the offender one warning? A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 00:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean to sound rude, but i'm not the one to apologize to. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. (talk) 01:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) listen to this and you will understand how i felt about that. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSJXI3LP_Q and i think sis went to bed. yes i do consider her a sibling. this is why i went monkey madness on you. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. (talk) 01:24, June 25, 2010 (UTC) HI BLAZECANNON15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI BLAZECANNON15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is RADIO Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello Hi. Shalom. 5teel-o4teen (talk) 00:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I tried, but I couldn't find a video clear enough. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 01:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I finally got one. =) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 09:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Is the Hawktor pic big enough?????????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) OK. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 01:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Server??????????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Where exactly in front of the school????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anyone. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Still nothing, look me up on the friend thjing. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) You sure you're on Strikeflier????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) There's really no trick to it, my computer has a thing call "Snipping Tool" that I use... --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 19:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey BlazeCannon15 I saw many wrong ability effects on the helix dragonoid page and i don't know the real effects so hope you fix them 8D Computers Will take over the universe!! (talk) 19:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey Blaze! Where were you the past few days?? It's like Abce2,DM and I are the only admins holding this place together. T.S seems to have dissapeared off the face of the earth and Rec is gone too, welcome back! You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 20:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Question about Spectra I have a little question for you. Will Spectra appear in third season of Bakugan? First I thougt "yes" then I saw on Jake's page that he have the same voice actor as Spectra. Now I'm not sure. MaRii (talk) 11:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!! Just wanted to show you this. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) You know what Ingram reminds me of????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Using this link, read the 5th bullet in the trivia, not counting sub-bullets. http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Azurill_(Pok%C3%A9mon) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, what do you think????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ???? Main Page got screwed up! Do you know what happend? Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? (talk) 22:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm really sorry, but I've still got this gut feeling you aren't ready. Let me think a bit on what you could do...Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I would, but I can't. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's just, I feel like you couldn't handle that kind of powers, no offense, but you are still learning how long to block people. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Could you fix the Masquerade page? Thanks. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 23:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Cratship is not a rank. You don't get it from having so-and-so many edits...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Rec learnt about everything. I may be able to teach you, but later today.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Let's just wait then...I think I'm busy on those days.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Why do you want to be a Bureaucrat? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 00:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 00:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Blaze I never really got to introduce myself. I am Agent Z and I really think you are pretty cool. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'çhild®en's çå®∂ ©åmes']] 22:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Why? They're too big. Especially the one that was on Helix Dragonoid's page. Couldn't you change it by yourself? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 00:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Stop changing gallerys. And what if i don't? Here's a example. br01.jpg|This is how it was br01 (1).jpg|This is after i edited it So please stop. Oh, and BTW, it's not "gallerys". It's Galleries. Just helping you with your grammar, if you want to become a Bureaucrat. Good luck. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 05:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and the message you wrote that you will "Ban everyone who wrights his thoughts about Abce2" made me a bad commercial, because people started to think that i wrote that and some of them started to hate me. Why did you do that? Please, stop. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 05:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Only after you. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 00:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I saw it. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 23:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Project BBS I'm sorry that's happening. It's even more unfortunate that we can't do anything about it. What's really heart-breaking is I completely redid the Spectra article once, and now look at it >_> - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 11:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, ask Abce2. He does this somehow. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 20:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blazecanon15 i just want to say that i spotted a vandalizer (i am not very good at spelling) A user called User1234 he vandalized Cross buster and lumino dragonoid's pages Lazer (contact- ) 15:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes??????????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.]] 23:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I saw it. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'''HOT.]] 23:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ...... Someone's vandalising your user page. Erimal|What‘s up! 18:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Somehow Abce2 promoted me. Dang Internet! Can open only four pages. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 21:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm taking Images. I just forget stuff sometimes. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] I'm older than A.O.H. and Agent Z but younger than you, Rec and Abce2. Oh, and that was quite annoying =D. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Kinda. Except the first. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Really?! Cool!!!! I was born on a "Dark" day -.-. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Mostly of Scenes, Bakugan and Characters. And yes, i heard about Kingdom Hearts. I think i should try it. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sounds Cool! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:27, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I watched Advent Children. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:30, August Cloud. But Sephiroth's better. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yet he's probably the best Antagonist i ever seen (judging by his appearence in Advent Children). []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Plots need Awesome Antagonists. For example, Transformers. When Megatron died, he returned as Galvatron, alot badder. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ...Annoying Indeed! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) A long sword versus a giant sword. What can be more awesome than that?!?!?!?! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 23:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well alot of things. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 23:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Made me rewatch some F.F. things. And right now i'm on a friend's phone, so it's going to be a bit hard. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''The Question Is.'' 21:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC)